1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording material and an optical recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Information recording media such as compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs) have been widely used. In recent years, techniques have been developed for increasing the recording capacity and the recording density of these discs. One approach for increasing recording capacity is to decrease the track pitch and/or the pit size in the disc. Another approach is to manufacture a multiple-layered recording structure, that is, a structure which has multiple recording layers, such that spatial efficiency is enhanced. However, with such a multiple-layered structure, the recording material requires a high transmittance and a reliable phase change when being irradiated by a laser beam. Conventional recording materials, unfortunately, cannot meet these requirements, and therefore there exists in this art a need for a new material, which would allow for successful use in such a multiple-layered structure.